Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $67.4\%$
Answer: $67.4$ percent = $67.4$ per cent = $67.4$ per hundred $67.4\% = \dfrac{67.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{67.4\%} = 0.674$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.